


O cômodo secreto

by VanessaSakata



Series: Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Numa gelada noite de inverno, Tsukuyo convida Gintoki para ir até Yoshiwara conhecer um lugar especial para os dois. O que o casal fará nesse lugar?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814935





	O cômodo secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!
> 
> Trouxe a vocês mais uma one-shot, mas esta é bem maior que as ones que postei anteriormente. Esta também é uma fanfic GinTsu (Gintoki x Tsukuyo), mas mal já a concluí e já tenho um carinho enorme por esta história, porque acredito que dei o meu melhor para escrevê-la. Eu me baseei nos capítulos 36-37 (e o 39) da minha outra fanfic "Isto não é mais um romance água-com-açúcar", onde mencionei um cômodo onde o casal vinha se encontrando. Apesar disso, creio que não haja spoilers da outra fanfic, e acredito que dê para qualquer um ler e entender. O que importa é a história a ser contada aqui.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, vamos à história e boa leitura a todos!

Alguns dias se passaram desde a estadia nas termas de Osui. Mesmo com os percalços e as interrupções, Tsukuyo considerava o saldo positivo. Fora divertido, principalmente quando Shinpachi e Kagura conseguiram juntar ela e Gintoki na sala de ferramentas da zeladoria. Ria toda vez que se lembrava do momento em que os dois estavam espremidos em uma saleta minúscula, mas conseguiram finalmente o que tanto queriam – pelo menos um contato mais prolongado entre ambos.

Sim, fora bastante divertido aquele período.

Depois de regressarem, cada um voltou à sua rotina, ou quase isso. Com um inverno tão rigoroso, era difícil voltar totalmente à rotina. O movimento em Yoshiwara não era muito grande, por obviamente o clima gélido desencorajar até o mais corajoso e fiel frequentador. Entretanto, não deixava de fazer suas rondas pelo distrito com a Hyakka, pois problemas costumavam aparecer em maior ou menor quantidade e era seu dever protegê-lo.

O dia amanhecera como vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias: um céu cinzento, com nuvens carregadas anunciando que a qualquer momento poderia voltar a nevar.

Começou a rir sozinha. Toda vez que olhava para o céu, se lembrava de Gintoki. As nuvens lembravam um pouco as madeixas prateadas do albino, e a neve trazia sensações diferentes a ambos. E falar sobre o clima lembrava o quanto ele era fã devoto de Ketsuno Ana e suas previsões meteorológicas.

“Eu sabia que iria nevar”, ele dizia. “Eu vi a Ketsuno Ana falando isso na previsão do tempo.”

Ela teria ciúmes se ele falasse de qualquer outra mulher, mas não de Ketsuno Ana. Porque uma coisa era ser fã de uma profissional da TV, outra era amar uma mulher como ele amava a Cortesã da Morte.

E ela sabia que ele a amava.

E certamente a esta hora ele estaria vendo a previsão do tempo com Ketsuno Ana, que provavelmente informaria que nas próximas horas haveria possibilidade de nevar mais em toda Edo. E ele não acharia isso nem um pouco ruim, porque estaria dominado pela preguiça e tudo o que queria naquele momento era ficar embaixo de um kotatsu quentinho.

Sim, conhecia aquele homem o suficiente até para meio que prever o que ele poderia fazer num dia frio, e não tiraria dele a razão.

Em meio a essas divagações, Tsukuyo seguiu sua caminhada pelas ruas de Yoshiwara. Sua patrulha naquele momento era solitária, pois durante o dia aquela região era mais tranquila. Era à noite que o distrito fervilhava com suas atividades e quando suas rondas eram mais intensas, para defender sobretudo as mulheres de lá.

Era para protegê-las que se tornara o que atualmente era.

Estava no final de uma das ruas mais periféricas, onde ouviu um barulho não muito distante. Silenciosamente, se aproximou do local onde parecia ocorrer um assalto. Era um pequeno comércio, daqueles onde se vendia de tudo um pouco, sobretudo mantimentos. E havia dois homens portando katanas – ronins, supunha.

Mesmo anos após o fim da guerra contra os Amantos, havia vários deles. Samurais desempregados que não conseguiam se adaptar à atual realidade e, mesmo contra a lei que proibia o porte de espadas, empunhavam suas katanas e recebiam pagamento para o uso delas por gente inescrupulosa, ou então iriam de vez para o mundo do crime ou do terrorismo.

Sem contar os vários ex-samurais que passaram muitas dificuldades em se adaptar aos novos tempos após abandonar suas katanas, mas sem jamais abandonar a alma de samurai que ainda residia em seu interior.

Quando se tinha um relacionamento sério com um ex-samurai, começava a compreender um pouco do universo dessas pessoas que seguiam o bushido, ou criavam seus próprios bushidos. E principalmente a fase de decadência e quase extinção dessa classe.

Essa última categoria não era a que se aplicava àqueles indivíduos, que optavam por seguir a criminalidade. Um deles estava com uma jovem como refém, segurando-a com força e com a lâmina de uma katana bem perto de seu delicado pescoço. A garota deveria ter aproximadamente dezesseis anos e, obviamente, estava apavorada. Enquanto a mãe chorava de aflição ao ver a filha em perigo, o pai tentava negociar.

Seus olhos treinados percebiam que aqueles dois ronins pareciam mais interessados na garota do que nos poucos ienes no caixa do pequeno estabelecimento comercial que abrira poucas horas atrás para iniciar seu expediente.

Tsukuyo mandou seu primeiro cartão de visitas: lançou uma kunai no assoalho para intimidar os dois homens e conseguiu chamar-lhes a atenção.

Perfeito.

― Eu acho que é bom vocês tirarem as mãos dela. – advertiu.

― Quem é você? – questionou o homem que segurava a refém.

― Vai por mim, você não gostaria de saber. Solte a garota e ninguém se machuca.

― Quem é você para nos ordenar qualquer coisa? – o outro insistiu.

― Larguem a garota – ela fez aparecer uma kunai em cada mão. – e ninguém se machuca.

― Até parece que vamos largar uma preciosidade dessas! – o primeiro ronin encostou ainda mais perigosamente a lâmina da katana no pescoço de sua refém.

O companheiro do primeiro ronin correu ao ataque, visando Tsukuyo. Entretanto, a Cortesã da Morte foi mais rápida e acertou-lhe uma kunai que atingiu em cheio sua testa e fez com que ele caísse inconsciente no chão.

― Ora, sua...! – o outro ronin encostou ainda mais a lâmina no pescoço da jovem, fazendo escorrer um fino filete de sangue.

Não deu tempo de qualquer outra reação, pois ele também recebera uma kunai na testa e deixava a katana cair, libertando sua vítima, que correu apavorada para os braços de seus pais. Não demorou para que duas integrantes da Hyakka aparecessem e retirassem os dois ronins, enquanto a loira dizia:

― Não se preocupem, eles não aparecerão mais por aqui. O pior já passou. Vocês estão bem?

O pai da garota respondeu:

― Ficaremos bem, Tsukuyo-sama. Como poderemos agradecer por ter salvo nossa filha daqueles homens? O que poderemos lhe dar?

Tsukuyo sorriu:

― Não é preciso me dar nada, Oyamada-san. Para mim, ver que ficarão bem já é o suficiente.

― Mas fazemos questão, Tsukuyo-sama! – a esposa de Oyamada insistiu. – Salvou nossa Ayumi!

A mulher cochichou algo com o marido que, meio sem jeito, consentiu em algo. Virou-se para a vigilante de Yoshiwara:

― Tsukuyo-sama – dirigiu-se a ela com um tom mais confidencial. – Nós gostaríamos de agradecê-la por nos salvar daqueles homens, mas também ao homem que a ajudou a salvar o nosso distrito. Vocês dois formam um belo casal, e gostaria de oferecer um cômodo que temos para que os dois fiquem a sós com mais privacidade! Por favor, aceite! Sei que ele também vai gostar de nosso gesto de gratidão!

* * *

O Distrito Kabuki também não tinha muito movimento, como seria em dias normais. Com o rigor do inverno e os flocos de neve voltando a cair, somente os corajosos e os sem alternativa saíam do calor aconchegante de suas casas.

E Sakata Gintoki não se enquadrava em nenhuma das duas categorias.

Estava em casa sozinho, pois, desde a véspera, Kagura havia ido passar uns três dias na casa dos Shimura. Não reclamava de liberá-la para isso, pois realmente a garota precisava conviver um pouco mais com gente de sua faixa etária, e sabia que Shinpachi faria de tudo para enfiar algum juízo naquela cabeça-dura. Com o tempo gelado, não havia mesmo nada a se fazer na Yorozuya. Os parcos clientes que apareciam em dias normais não encarariam as baixas temperaturas e Gintoki não tinha qualquer disposição de sair de debaixo de seu kotatsu enquanto via o boletim meteorológico apresentado por Ketsuno Ana.

E que falava o óbvio, continuaria fazendo frio e nevando em Edo.

Se não fosse o frio e a preguiça por ele potencializada, certamente teria descido e caminhado até o pachinko para arriscar uns trocados e tentar a sorte. Talvez compartilhar o azar no jogo com Hasegawa ou bebericar um pouco com ele. Até fugir da cobrança de aluguel da bruxa velha poderia espantar o tédio que sentia naquele momento. Ou então poderia pegar sua scooter e ir até Yoshiwara para pelo menos dar um “oi” para Tsukuyo. Depois da estadia nas termas, não tivera muitas oportunidades de encontrá-la.

Ao lembrar-se de Tsukuyo, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. A estadia em Osui fora divertida, apesar dos perrengues como Katsura se escondendo e o Shinsengumi correndo à sua caça. Tirando esses entreveros, o seu plano nas termas dera relativamente certo.

Mas agora estava entediado... E sentia falta de dar uns bons amassos na loira.

Gintoki deu um longo bocejo de tédio enquanto zapeava de canal, após o boletim meteorológico. A programação do dia estava chata. Não pegara a sua Shounen Jump mais recente para ler, pois já a havia lido umas dez vezes desde que a comprara.

Novo bocejo.

― Cara... Que tédio...!

O albino fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu algo agarrar sua perna direita. E ele sentia que estava sendo agarrado. Não era mordido, pois Sadaharu não estava em casa, o cão gigante havia ido junto com Kagura para a casa de Shinpachi e de sua irmã-gorila Tae.

Só poderia ser uma única pessoa...

Arrastou-se de debaixo do kotatsu, o que revelou quem estava o agarrando. E sua identidade não era nenhuma novidade.

― Ain, que perna quentinha...!

Sacchan abraçava aquela perna com tanta paixão, que o Yorozuya sentia-a ficar dormente por seu sangue não mais circular nela. Com muita dificuldade, se levantou e se apoiou na perna esquerda para depois dar uns pulinhos até a porta principal. Abriu a porta corrediça, pela qual passou uma lufada de vento gelado e alguns flocos de neve que o fizeram tiritar de frio. Ainda assim, sacudia valentemente o pé para ver se a kunoichi de óculos o largava, mas ela grudava mais do que um carrapato grudava em Sadaharu.

Foi quando, na sacada da Yorozuya, ele se concentrou e decidiu que tentaria algo nunca antes tentado. Repetiria aquele chute que dera em uma latinha com uma força devastadora que nocauteara o Shogun. Encarou Sacchan, que continuava literalmente firme em seu propósito de não se desgrudar dele e ainda fazia biquinho querendo um beijo.

Não havia dúvidas de que ele faria mesmo aquele movimento. E, de fato, o fez.

― SAI DO MEU PÉ, CHULÉ!!

Com a força empregada para aquele poderoso chute numa latinha imaginária, a kunoichi de cabelos lavanda foi lançada para bem longe, como se a Equipe Rocket decolasse de novo. Fechou a porta corrediça o mais rápido que podia e correu até o kotatsu para se esquentar de novo, pois estava morrendo de frio. Entretanto, sua corrida foi interrompida por um toque do telefone em cima de sua escrivaninha.

Quem seria àquela altura do campeonato?

O toque persistente do telefone o obrigou a desviar seu curso até a sua escrivaninha. Aborrecido, sentou-se em sua cadeira e atendeu:

― Alô, Yorozuya Gin-chan... Aqui é Sakata Gintoki.

A vontade de dizer “não estou disponível” logo foi embora quando reconheceu a voz do outro lado da linha.

Era Tsukuyo.

― Ah, olá, Tsuki! – permitiu-se um sorriso bobo, visto que estava sozinho. – Ajudar o Seita-kun na tarefa da escola?

_― Sim, ele precisa de ajuda com um trabalho sobre o pós-guerra. Achei que seria interessante você contar a ele a respeito._

Gintoki assumiu um ar pensativo. Contara a Tsukuyo um pouco mais a seu respeito, abrira-se mais com ela sobre seu passado. Ambos tinham em comum as dificuldades em suas vidas pregressas, que faziam diversas cicatrizes em suas almas e, vez ou outra, feridas se abriam.

O que Tsuki lhe pedia era algo meio complicado de atender. Não queria remexer em suas dolorosas memórias anteriores à sua vida à frente da Yorozuya Gin-chan.

_― Sei que é difícil pra você, mas conversei com Hinowa e concordamos que seria bom para o aprendizado de Seita conhecer os dois lados da história. Não é preciso detalhar, apenas o bastante para que ele entenda o que realmente aconteceu._

Houve uma breve pausa na conversa, para em seguida Tsukuyo retomar com uma voz mais carinhosa:

_― A Hinowa vai preparar um chocolate quente bem doce pra você tomar. E depois, nós dois podemos passar um tempo juntos. Posso dizer a ela que você vem?_

Gintoki cedeu com um sorriso mais conformado:

― Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu quero tomar o chocolate quente assim que chegar.

* * *

Demorou um pouco mais do que o previsto para que Gintoki chegasse. A princípio, ele iria de scooter, mas não conseguiu fazê-la funcionar devido à gasolina congelada no tanque. Teve que ir a pé, com o guarda-chuva aberto, pois os flocos de neve continuavam a cair e não queria chegar congelando, cheio de gelo nos cabelos e por sobre o casaco grosso.

Apesar de encarar o frio meio a contragosto, caminhando nas ruas geladas e afundando as botas pretas em alguns trechos onde o gelo começava a se acumular, o Yorozuya agradecia por uma oportunidade de sair do marasmo em que se encontrava. Já se fora o tempo em que estava totalmente habituado a ficar sozinho; isso fora antes de Shinpachi e Kagura aparecerem em sua vida.

Claro que vez em quando era bom ficar sozinho, mas quando se tinha pessoas das quais apreciava a companhia, era sempre melhor aproveitar.

Após encarar uns minutos de vento cortante de tão gelado, Gintoki finalmente chegou ao Distrito de Yoshiwara. Suas mãos estavam realmente geladas, suas luvas não conseguiram aquecê-las apropriadamente. Fechou o guarda-chuva e o deixou na entrada da loja de Hinowa, para depois esfregar as mãos, tentando aquecê-las. Hinowa o recebeu, oferecendo-lhe o chocolate quente bem doce. Lá dentro, viu Tsukuyo junto com Seita, que estava debruçado nos livros de escola.

Após uma breve conversa, Gintoki se sentiu mais à vontade para contar ao garoto sobre tudo o que ocorrera no pós-guerra contra os Amantos. Procurou evitar os pormenores dolorosos sobre sua própria vida, mas contou que, no geral, quem esteve nos combates muitas vezes passou dificuldades para se adaptar a uma vida sem espadas. Alguns se adaptaram – como ele – e outros seguiram outros rumos, para bem ou mal.

Seita prestava total atenção a tudo, parecia realmente interessado. Apesar de não se abrir muito, o Yorozuya conseguia ajudar o garoto compreender melhor o que acontecera naquela guerra que ocorrera antes de ele nascer. Que em toda guerra havia vencedores, mas também os vencidos.

Assim que Seita terminou sua tarefa, agradeceu ao Yorozuya e foi guardar seus livros, acompanhado por Hinowa.

Gintoki se sentiu mais aliviado, enquanto Tsukuyo se dirigiu à entrada da loja:

― Sei que está um frio terrível lá fora, Gintoki, mas vamos dar uma volta?

― Tem certeza que quer sair? – ele limpava um dos ouvidos com o dedo mindinho. – Eu não tô muito animado não.

Ela riu.

― E se eu te disser que tenho algo para te mostrar?

― O que é? – ele encarou Tsukuyo com uma leve desconfiança.

― É uma surpresinha.

Ela sorriu de forma enigmática e ele percebeu. E, claro, isso fez com que a curiosidade falasse mais alto do que a falta de coragem para encarar novamente a friaca que estava aumentando, pois começava a anoitecer. Movido por essa curiosidade ante aquele sorriso enigmático, vestiu a manga direita do quimono branco, o casaco e o cachecol, para depois calçar as botas. Tsukuyo também se agasalhou e, assim, os dois saíram para andar pelas ruas quase desertas de Yoshiwara.

Flocos de neve continuavam a cair, então o Yorozuya dividiu com a Cortesã da Morte seu guarda-chuva. Os dois, juntinhos, geravam um leve calor um ao outro durante a caminhada. Ela começou a conduzir o casal para determinado caminho e ele, mesmo estranhando, se deixou levar. Admitia que queria muito saber o que a loira estava aprontando.

― Gintoki... – seus olhos violetas encararam os olhos avermelhados do albino. – Sinto muito.

― Pelo o quê?

― Por ter feito você remexer algumas coisas do seu passado. Deve ter sido doloroso.

― Um pouco. Foi menos doloroso do que pensei. E não precisa se desculpar. Querendo ou não, nós muitas vezes somos levados a mexer naquelas caixas empoeiradas que não queremos mexer.

Ela sorriu aliviada e, alguns passos depois, se deteve e fez com que ele também se detivesse.

― Por que parou? – ele indagou. – E que lugar é este?

A kunoichi destrancou uma porta corrediça, para depois abri-la e entrar, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. O ex-samurai, ainda intrigado, fechou o guarda-chuva e colocou-o num canto de tal forma que o gelo derretesse para depois escorrer e secar. Ambos tiraram as botas e os casacos pesados para poder, enfim, adentrar o cômodo.

Os olhos avermelhados de Gintoki percorreram todo aquele cômodo. Era um local simples e modesto, mas bem arrumado. Talvez mais bem arrumado do que o seu próprio quarto. Tinha um relógio de parede, um kotatsu, almofadas, um futon, um pequeno frigobar e um forno micro-ondas.

O que ela estava tramando?

― Ei, ei, Tsuki... O que é isso, afinal?

Ela sorriu.

― Foi uma gentileza dos donos, por eu ter salvo a filha deles. Ei, não me encare assim, eles insistiram para que eu aceitasse, porque também queriam fazer algo pelo homem que ajudou a salvar Yoshiwara!

Gintoki riu do quanto Tsukuyo havia corado enquanto se justificava. Estava surpreso, mas estava gostando daquele local. Os dois foram até o kotatsu e, sobre ele, havia uma caixa de isopor. O albino a abriu e sentiu o vapor quente da comida que havia dentro. Eram duas tigelas de lamen, uma delas tinha feijões doces, do jeitinho que ele gostava.

Os dois pegaram seus hashis e começaram a comer. Cada um relatou ao outro o seu dia. Tsukuyo contou com mais detalhes a história do cômodo em que estavam e como ela derrotou sem dificuldades os dois ronins que estavam atormentando os donos daquele local. Gintoki, por seu turno, pouco tinha a relatar. Tinha passado boa parte do dia no mais completo marasmo, tendo apenas o incômodo de Sacchan o agarrando por debaixo do kotatsu.

E, para desencargo de consciência, deu uma espiadinha por debaixo daquele kotatsu sob o qual estava. Precisava ter certeza de que aquela stalker maluca não o estaria seguindo até mesmo naquele momento a sós com a loira.

Após terminarem o lamen, os olhos violetas fitaram longamente os olhos avermelhados à sua frente. Sorriu para ele, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Ele alcançou uma de suas mãos, segurando-a com firmeza, mas ao mesmo tempo, com certa delicadeza. Queria sentir mais uma vez aquela mão tão delicada, enquanto admirava um sorriso que era dirigido somente para ele.

A sisuda Tsukuyo, quando estavam a sós, dava lugar a uma doce Tsuki, como ele passava a gostar de chamá-la nesses momentos. Ela não ficava fraca quando estava com ele, na verdade, apenas mostrava-lhe a essência por dentro daquela kunoichi implacável.

Era como uma delicada pétala de uma rosa cheia de espinhos, que poderia se soltar com um toque errado.

O tempo simplesmente parava para os dois nessas horas. Só de um olhar para o outro, parecia que perscrutavam para além da aparência. Tsukuyo conseguia olhar para além da aparência desleixada do albino. Por trás daquela marra que ele costumava exibir em público, via alguém que era capaz de ser gentil e resiliente, mesmo com tantas cicatrizes em sua alma.

― E então? – ela perguntou a ele. – O que achou deste lugar?

― Nada mau. Mas, e aquele futon? – Gintoki lhe dirigiu um olhar sugestivo. – Será que é bom?

Tsukuyo lhe devolveu um olhar igualmente sugestivo:

― E se a gente experimentasse?

Os dois saíram do kotatsu e foram se sentar no futon. Era bem macio, o que indicava que ou era novo, ou fora usado poucas vezes. Ao lado dele, havia cobertores, o que possibilitaria passar a noite naquele cômodo sem passar frio.

Por alguns segundos, contemplaram o ambiente. Respirava-se nele uma paz e um sossego raros. Gintoki se desfez do quimono branco que ainda vestia e se deitou de forma relaxada. Alcançou o pulso esquerdo dela para segurá-lo.

― Por que não se deita também, Tsuki? Experimenta o futon.

Tsukuyo assentiu e se deitou ao seu lado. Virou-se e os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Aquelas írises de coloração rubra lhe fascinavam. Tomou a iniciativa de beijar os lábios dele, gesto prontamente correspondido. Ao mesmo tempo em que um saboreava os lábios do outro, o Yorozuya tirava os adereços do cabelo da Cortesã da Morte, fazendo com que seus cabelos loiros se soltassem. As mãos dele já foram à cintura dela para soltar o cinto e a faixa que fechavam seu quimono preto com estampa de folhas outonais, deixando-a apenas de lingerie.

Fizeram uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego e agora o albino, por cima dela, tomava a iniciativa de procurar pelos lábios da loira. E ela, com suas mãos hábeis, abriu a camisa dele, expondo seu peitoral e, em seguida, abriu o zíper das calças.

Em meio a beijos e carícias, o casal conseguiu se desfazer por completo das roupas. Fizeram mais uma pausa para respirar, seus corpos cada vez mais fervilhavam de paixão, eliminando qualquer influência que o frio do inverno pudesse ter sobre eles. Ambos irradiavam luxúria e desejo, seus corpos pediam ansiosa e desesperadamente um pelo outro.

Estavam prontos, mas não tinham qualquer pressa. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Ele a penetrou lenta e profundamente e ela arqueou o corpo em resposta. Os movimentos começaram bem lentos e, pouco a pouco, os corpos incandesciam de desejo. Os gemidos e as respirações ofegantes eram os únicos sons que ecoavam por aquele cômodo ocupado por dois amantes.

As estocadas do albino se tornavam mais rápidas e mais intensas, e a loira chocava seus quadris contra os dele, enquanto cravava com força as unhas em suas costas. Os corpos suados de ambos ansiavam o êxtase, que parecia custar a chegar. Enquanto isso, as bocas se devoravam urgentemente, buscando extravasar aquele ardente desejo que sentiam um pelo outro...

... Até, por fim, suas mentes ficarem totalmente em branco, entregues ao êxtase total daquele momento.

Tsukuyo, exausta, envolveu um esgotado Gintoki em seus braços em um abraço aconchegante e reconfortante. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, sentindo as respirações e os corações se acalmarem. Acariciou os macios cabelos prateados dele com todo o carinho de que dispunha para com aquele homem.

Por fim, os dois se separaram, mas permaneceram frente a frente um com o outro. O ex-samurai acariciou a cicatriz que marcava o rosto da Cortesã da Morte e sorriu mais uma vez para ela.

― Tsuki... Só você pra me fazer enfrentar o frio e vir pra cá...

Ela sorriu. As palavras ditas por ele eram como se fizessem um carinho em sua alma. Como não se sentir amada por ele?

― Eu já te disse que te amo, Gintoki?

― Já. – ele sorriu. – Mas quero ouvir de novo.

― Eu te amo. – ela deu um selinho nele.

― Eu também te amo.

Os dois começaram a sentir frio e puxaram o cobertor. Não demorou muito para que caíssem no sono e mergulhassem nos mais doces sonhos de um casal apaixonado. Obviamente, não só o futon onde dormiam como também o cômodo onde estavam foram aprovados.

E aquele cômodo secreto testemunhara apenas o primeiro de vários encontros de Tsukuyo e Gintoki que ainda viriam a acontecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem leu! Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> A gente se vê nas próximas fics!


End file.
